The Moon
by icykisses
Summary: It's... about the moon... C'mon, what do you want me to say? Look at the title- it's a one-shot and it's AAML, o-kay?!


The Moon by Christina

  


"The moon.  It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Huh?"  He asked, looking down at me.

"It's very beautiful tonight."  I said quietly, keeping my back to him.

"Uh… yeah, I guess."

Something in his tone of voice corrupted the serene state of mind that my soul had been wallowing in for the past few minutes, in deep trance of the non-resistant moon.

"You never appreciate anything inedible, do you?"  I scoffed.  He sure did know how to ruin my mood.  How could I ever get a… romantic moment with this moron if he's so insensitive about everything?

"That's not what I meant!"  He said suddenly.  "Yes, it's pretty, it's very beautiful and all…  okay?"

I sighed.  God…

"You…"  I stood to face him, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"  I glared at him, ready to punch him and run into my sleeping bag to cry myself to sleep.

~~*

"Uh…"  I said, backing away.  She just had that look that could murder a swarm of killer beedrill on sight.  'Yes?'  "No."  I said, my ego obviously not agreeing to my cowardly (and more experienced) mind.

 She took another deadly step towards me, arching her back above me like a black cat ready to pounce on her prey and devour him whole.  "Goodnight, Ash Ketchum."  She hissed at me and retreated back to camp.  Uh-oh.

"Mist, I-"  

Just like I thought, she ran off.  Again.  Before I ever get a chance to apologize.

I groaned, realizing my mistake.  It'll go on and on now, because I hadn't apologized sooner.. and she'll hate me for a week… looking at me like she totally loathes me and pinching the back of my neck when I'm not looking.  …Okay, so the pinching isn't all that bad, but dang are her nails getting longer, or what!  Sometimes I'd rather her punch me- sometimes.  And I think she knows about how much I hate this whole pinching thing.  Oh yeah, she knows that she's getting better, probably judging by how loud I shriek each time she does it.  

I looked up to the moon.  Yeah… just like I thought… it's a moon.  

~~*

I lay there in my sleeping bag, feeling the thick of the night surround me, taunting me as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.  I'm too depressed for a girl my age.

It's so dark.

The moon- its luminescence is now guarded off by the many groups of bulky clouds rippling above me- left me in the dark, the shadows, without barely anymore of it's glorious, guiding light.  I feel… alone.

But I'm not alone…  

Ash will want to sleep soon.  He likes that.  He likes to go to sleep early to get up before the sun.  He'll come, fall asleep, and then I won't be alone anymore.  

Suddenly, it strikes me.  I am so alone.

I have no family, but a few sisters back home.  They say that they care, but provided their company, I truly wanted to kill myself.  No wonder mom and dad left all of us- they hated us.  No friends, not anymore.  Brock left, he's gone now.  And Ash…

I still can't figure it out… I mean, are you allowed to be someone's friend and crush on them at the same time?  I never thought it was possible…  -until a year ago, of course.  Now, well, I am utterly and completely confused.  

But…  he is my only real chance at not being so alone.  How can I drive that away?  

Just then, I caught the sight of someone- completely cloaked in the blackness of the night around us- hunched beside me.  "Misty…?"

~~*

I don't know why I went to her.  It seems lately every time I feel like crap I end up going to her, even if she's the whole reason why.  I just… don't know why.  Why am I here?  Because I want to be?  

It thundered.

"Uh-oh."  I muttered.  "I hope it doesn't rain on us. That'd suck, huh…"  

Slightly humored, I could feel her smile.  Don't ask me how, I just know.  For some reason, I'm reminded of my mother, now.  A fleeting thought- don't ask.

"I thought you're mad at me-"

"I am."  She declared.

"..Oh… well, that's okay… I'm just.. sorry I don't see the moon the way you do.  I guess it can be pretty, I guess."  I mumbled.  

Am I losing my mind?  Or did I just speak corny on purpose?

~~*

"It isn't just the moon,"  I said, sitting upright, "It's just…"  

That was it.  I couldn't continue.  I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I was really embarrassed and I fidgeted with the zipper of my sleeping bag.  

"It's just… that… every time I find something, you ruin it!"

~~*

What?!  I ruin things without noticing?  I'm not dumb, I'd know.  Wouldn't she-?

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of getting all mad?"

"It… means something to me."  She laughed nervously, "You know me, I'm a romantic, I cherish these sort of things, y'know?"

I blushed.  How could I forget?  She's a SUCKER for beautiful moons and stars and stuff like that.  

Oh… it was my fault.  No wonder she got so upset.

"Mist…"  I began, not really knowing what to say.

Maybe I just want to say her name…

~~*

Oh man!  Every time he calls me that I can't help but feel all gooey inside.  I smiled childishly and suddenly, all the hauntingly disturbing worries that gnawed at my brain disappeared in a moment's notice.  To make matters worse (or better?) the heavy clouds parted, allowing me Nature's light.  The beautifully full moon shone brightly, not missing a single emotion that danced in his eyes, causing me to melt once more.  It was like a dream.  And so very romantic…  

In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't run away by now…  

Another thin cloud fluttered past the moon, letting some more light filter through, but just enough for me to continue to read his eyes.  It wasn't until a few moments later, that I realized that we were having one of those 'moments' that I've read about in teen magazines and such where things get all sappy.  And they were definitely rare between us… and they never lasted this long…

But.. still…. His eyes…  

Why is he looking at me like that?

~~*

It wasn't until the clouds parted, letting in the moonlight, that I found myself correctly staring into her eyes, but once I fell into her gaze, I was stuck.  

So many emotions that surged through my body and mind caused me to be struck breathless.  For a second, I thought I was having a heart attack or a stroke or something ..but.. it was just… love…

Oh great, now I'm starting to think like her.  But… I guess it rubs off.. maybe… I can't think about anything anymore… just her, now…

No matter how fast my heart paces, I can't seem to breathe.  I barely notice up until now how much I'm blushing.  And then, she's blushing, too.  She's also staring at me.

Just then, her eyes widened in realization and her blush spread.  I wanted to say something or move, or something!  But I just slept with the spell cast within her eyes.  I never thought about this, but… she really does have a lovely shade of blue and green… it's so entrancing… I feel like… I feel like… 

~~*

Just when I caught myself realizing how beautiful his chocolate-brown eyes really were, how soft.. and… how wonderful it felt to let the hypnotism swallow you up…  they disappeared as he gave one last sigh and fell to the ground.  I snapped out of my trance, feeling the heat in my face slowly evaporate, and sighed.  

Yep.  Same old, same old.  

Even now, he has to ruin it -I shook my head-  Whether he likes it or not.

::::  Ego boost #1- Oh, I'm just too beautiful to stare at!  ::::

I smiled and, seeing as his backpack was nowhere to be found (that thing keeps on disappearing…) his sleeping bag probably wasn't located anywhere near either.  I shrugged and grunted, pulling his limp body onto my sleeping bag.  

Why not.

Well, I can trust him.  Whatever.  I yawn.  I'm tired…  

What happened tonight.. the memories passed by my mind as faded fragments and I slowly felt sleep take it's control over my body… but.. I'm not able to ignore the shivering warmth next to my back…

~~*

My eyes opened slowly.  I realized I am not laying down and I sit up to look around, but… I'm pinned down by something…  What it's…  oh.. it's sleeping bag material.  I was about to fall back asleep, content that I was warm and comfy in my own sleeping bag, when something faintly tickled my side.  I froze.  It's a hand.

Horrified, my mind recollected, and I realized that… that Misty is laying next to me.  And…  Oh My God, is that her leg…?

Slowly, silently, I unzipped the sleeping bag's zipper beside me, finding very hard to do so being 'wrapped up'.  I slowly began to flip the blanketness off of the two of us to escape, but in the action, I froze as she pulled me closer, nailing me down even more to the ground than I already was.  What is she…?

Something tickled my ear and.. I realized it was her breath.  Her loose hair flowed down, some laying on my cheek and neck.  Again, I felt her smile.  She wrapped her arm around my side even tighter, murmuring something in her sleep (oh god, I hope she's asleep) which I couldn't hear, which is strange since her mouth is practically right next to my ear.  Her leg feebly manage to somehow pillow itself between mine, thus embarrassingly bringing with it, attention to the more foreign parts of my body and causing my face to redden and sweat.  

"Ash…"  She murmured briskly.

The 'sh' part of it triggered tremors down by backbone.  

I admit, I was more nervous now that I had ever been.

"…love you…"  She whispered.

For some reason, I felt as if I had expected that, but I was surprised, nonetheless.  I never thought that I could be so happy with these kind of confessions.  I mean, of course I had dreamt about hearing Misty say this, but.. 

Oh my god, she LOVES ME!  

I felt the whole 'romantic Misty-ness' leave me nearly brain-washed and I embraced her, despite the fact that we were already.. *ahem* well, 'tangled up' enough as it was.  And then, of course, I couldn't help but kiss her cheek in the process.  

Suddenly, she kissed me, right then and there.  

I briskly pulling away, blushing furiously in the process.  "I thought you were asleep!"

"Of course not.  Why would I be?"  She asked innocently.

"Well.. you…"  

She chuckled, "I what?  Said that I loved you?  What, I can't do that being awake?"

"Uh…"  

She was testing me?!  All this time?!

"I'm not gonna ruin this…"  I whispered to myself, "Not after everything…that.."

"What?"

I kissed her.  Softly at first, but it somehow ended up.. conquering.  It ended without warning, though, and maybe a little sooner than I had hoped.  Well… I guess I kinda forgot about breathing, I guess.

She cleared her throat as her face regained it's normal color and looked at me, brushing away the hair from her view.  And then she brushed mine. 

Smiling one last time, she sighed softly and once again wrapped her arm around me, "Goodnight, Ash."

"Go-goodnight…"  I said, it finally sinking in that I had just kissed Misty.  

And I liked it.

A lot. 

I found myself staring up at the night sky once more, finding that the sleep within me hasn't quite recollected itself yet, and the wind caused the leaves in the trees to shake, shuttering against each other in the breeze and softly blowing at the clouds.  The moon smiled down on us.  And all I could think was:

The moon really is beautiful…

~~*

The End.  

Misty:  Where is your backpack, Ash?

Ash:  I have no idea… I know I left it by the-

Dewblossom:  *giggles from 'above' and a giant hand emerged from the clouds, teasingly waving the green pack from side to side.*  Ahem.

Ash:  *sweatdrop*  I should've known…

Dewblossom:  Laughs proudly and grins.

The Real End.


End file.
